Back Again
by MidnightMoonlightAngel
Summary: Well, what if instead of Rose leaving to hunt Dimitri down, he found her. What if the strigoi attcked and this was Rose's chance to kill Dimitri would she be able to?
1. Chapter 1

**Well, hello you! Yippee, a new story I am excited about this story. I have had this idea in my head for the longest time. The song I was singing while I was writing this was The Climb by Miley Cyrus. I know it sounds very childish that I still like some of her music but it is actually not that bed if you give it a chance some of it is actually pretty good! Well, I hope you enjoy this story. So now, read you!**

**Lora read this. I sent this to you twice. Did you get it either of the times?? Sorry, that I didn't wait. I just really wanted to get this first chapter up…..i also sent the other one to you. Have you got it?? **

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Vampire Academy. I wish I did though. **

**So, I know everyone writes stories about how Rose actually goes to find Dimitri**, **Well in this story, this is before rose leaves the academy. Dimitri and a bunch of other strigoi attack the school, so Rose has to decide then if she can kill her lover once and for all. So positive review would be greatly appreciated.**

It has been 3 days since the guardians came back with the terrible news. That my Dimitri could possibility, be dead, or worse. I could not stand the fact that he may be gone. Why is it always the calmest before the storm? I was perfectly happy, with him, but obvious I was not meant to be happy. I was leaving the school as soon as I turned eighteen. I would leave Lissa let her be guarded by someone who could act as if they actually had some respect for the job. I have none left, real guardians would never leave one of there own to die. They did. It was not fair; I hate my mom for making me run away. Guardians are supposed to support each other. We are meant to protect, but no we let one of our own die because it would be too hard to run back in and grab him. They are selfish, or maybe I am just selfish.

"I miss him," I whispered to myself. I was walking back to my dorm after my late night practice session. I had this weird feeling, there where strigoi near by. They where getting closer by the second. I ran to the head mistresses office.

"Rose, what is the problem?" Kirova asked.

"Strigoi!," I whispered, I was trying to catch my breath from running all the way here. Kirova's face was shocked I heard a scream. I grabbed my stake out of my boot and I was back on the run. I was closest to the elementary campus so I ran there. I got to the doors, and Stan was there. He looked around, and was shocked to see me..

"Aren't you supposed to be in your dorm?" He asked. I just looked at him, there where no strigoi where we where, now that is. They where getting a little closer. They where being killed off on there way here. They may not even make it to where we are.

"DO you want me to leave, so that you can fight alone?" I asked.

"No, I guess not, but don't get yourself killed!" He said, about that time a strigoi jumped out. He was the blonde one that had killed Dimitri. I attacked, he fought me step for step. Stan was watching in the background. I finally managed to get the stake through his chest. I fell to my knees if this strigoi was here then Dimitri had to be close by. I hoped no one killed him.

"You ok Rose?"

"I am fine, just a little shaken."

We fought and fought they seemed to come out of nowhere. I had that sick feeling in my stomach and it just would not go away. There where so many of them surrounding us. I thought that they did not band together. There where so many, they never stopped coming. I was fatiguing, I would not be able to keep this up for much longer. Stan was having the same difficulties as me.

That's when I saw him, he was heading our way. He looked exactly the way he did before, except for now he had red eyed, and his skin was incredibly pale. His eyes landed on me and he came directly at me, I started freaking could I really kill the only man I have ever loved? Could I drive the stake through his chest and end it all for him. There has to be some other way.

I have to be able to save him.

**I have to help him some way. **

**Okay, so what did yall think? Should I stop or continue on writing?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please don't kill me! *cringes* I had forgot I even posted this story!! Sorry, well here is the final chapter!! I isn't sure if it will be happy or sad because the original is on the laptop which is at the bottom of the pond.......Ask my bro how he managed that cause I have no idea. Well, here we go! So, this is only going to be a two shot for now. When I get more time I may continue. I am getting bored with this series. Yes, I know *gasp* but as soon as Blood Promise comes out, I will be back in love with it. So, don't worry!! **

**"Dim...dim...itri." I stuttered, my mind seeming to not realize that I am actually seeing this, I wiped my eyes a few time but he didn't move. He was staring at me, Stan was fighting another strigoi behind me, and I could hear the fatigue in his voice. At that moment I was knocked back into the wall, it knocked the wind out of me, but I leaped to my feet. **

**"Why," i asked staring into Dimitri, well strigoi Dimitri's eyes. I missed his old eyes, the red eyes doesn't go with someone who has such a sweet heart. I kicked my leg at him but missed, when he went to throw a punch at me. I finally landed a hit to his jaw, and I was surprised when he stumbled back. He took that in account and he was at me in an instant. He threw me up against the wall, and I made a loud collision. **

**"Rose!" yelled Stan. I was dazed and I knew I wouldn't last much longer, what a way to die, at the hands of the person you love. I would rather it be me who dies then him, but there was no way I would let him stay strigoi. After our promise, if I am going to die tonight I am going to make sure he goes with me. **

**"I'm fine," I muttered. Stan had attacked Dimitri after he had finished off the red head he had been fighting with. Dimitri definitely had the upper hand in this fight. Stan tryed to lands hits, but Dimitri was blocking every time. Stan was wearing out even faster now. I jumped into the fight, and Dimitri went at me again. Stan hit the ground form where I had kicked him. I remembered being in the cafeteria and Dimitri and two other teachers attacked. I remember kicking some boy to the side, he wouldn't have made the fight. I remember sitting on Dimitri after I hit the blow that "killed" him. I remember how we where breathing hard, and with the position I was sitting in it was easy to see that neither of us where thinking about the fight. **

**"Just give up," crooned Dimitri. His voice sounded completely wrong. It used to be sexy, now it just sounded.....wrong! **

**"Never, after all you taught me. Why would I?" I asked, my voice was taking on my cocky attitude. I couldn't forget he taught me all that I know. He knows how to counter almost every attack I made. This was the bad part about trying to kill you instructor. Yes, you heard me kill. I would kill him and then I would kill myself. **

**After, everything we went through to be together. I can't believe it all ends like this. I felt a tear roll down my cheek, we had been fighting for a while now, and we both had taken some major hits. Stan looks like he is unconscious. I wonder if anyone would care if I just lay-ed down and let myself die, I know it shows how weak I am but I don't want to fight him. He is the only person who has always been there for me, through everything, more tears started rolling down my eyes.**

**Soon, O had finally managed to pin him to the ground. His eyes where panicked and he was trying to get me off him. I don't know how I done it but I managed to stay on top of him for the moment. It brought back happier thoughts, but I wouldn't think about that now. I held the stake above my head and slammed it into his chest. He made a noise, and all the color drained out of his eyes. I started crying as I clutched to his dead body. He was gone for good, I would never see his face again. I pulled the stake out of his chest, and rammed into mine. The pain was unbelievable but it all stopped. Time stood still and I could see the faces of all the people I loved. The ghosts where being louder but they where all smiling. They grabbed me, and I was gone. **

**Don't kill me, everyone does where Rose saves Dimitri, well, this is what would happen if she decided to kill him! Sorry, i still love the pairing and all. Well, review and let me know how I did! Please review ^^ lol!! And once again, I am so sorry that I forgot about this story I feel like I am a horrible writer =[ Lol!! **


End file.
